


Sexiled

by markieluvr



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, implied 2ji as seungcheols roommates, librarian! vernon, seungcheol Just Wants To Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markieluvr/pseuds/markieluvr
Summary: Working at the Pledis University campus library sounded fun to Vernon, at least in theory. Reality is another story, though. That is, until Seungcheol starts coming around.





	Sexiled

Working at the Pledis University campus library sounded fun to Vernon, at least in theory. Reality is another story, though. 

 

Vernon’s day pretty much just consists of him sitting around and trying to pass the time, often in odd ways. While he still tries to abide by the ‘employees can't use their phones’ rule, he still has to do something to get the day over with. 

 

He once strung 12 boxes of paperclips together and used it as a garland during Christmas. He also cut out a bunch of paper hearts and taped them together, as yet another garland, but this time for Valentines Day. Making paper cranes is also a favorite of his. 

 

But, trying to do something actually productive, at least education wise, he decided to start reading while he wasn't helping one of the two people that actually still come to the library. But, all the adult books were boring, so Hansol opted over to the kid's section. That's where he saw the Goosebumps series. 

 

Vernon absolutely  _ loved _ those books as a child, so why not reread them? He didn't really know why his college library had the entire set, but he was excited to read them again nonetheless. So Vernon decided that his next month as a librarian would be spent trying to read all of the Goosebumps books.

 

The math was something Vernon wasn't excited to do, but he did know that there were 233 books in total, which was a  _ lot _ for one guy to write, but if he could read two or three in a day he would be finished in due time. 

 

\--

 

It was about two weeks into Vernon's Goosebumps venture when a boy started coming into the library. 

 

At first, it was just a couple times a week, but that soon turned into every day, and the boy was just spending hours at the library at a time. Vernon, of course, wondered about why the boy was there, because, who the hell willingly spends their time in a library?

 

It had been a few weeks since the boy had started coming into the library, and he decided to spark a conversation with the mysterious boy.

 

After the boy came up to check out a textbook, Vernon got a much closer look at him and…  _ wow _ was all Vernon could think. He had stark black hair and beautiful doe eyes and Vernon was practically smitten. Curse him for having such a weak heart.

 

Now it was time for the ‘strike up a real conversation’ bit.

 

“So, what brings you to the library?” Vernon asked a little timidly, the other man’s beauty throwing him off slightly.

 

“Oh, uhm, kind of a situation with my roommates… They’re ‘doing the do’ while I need to study.. And I guess I just came to like studying here...” The boy said, trying to be as polite as possible. 

 

Vernon let out a little chuckle at the reason for his presence. 

 

“So basically you’re being sexiled?” Vernon popped the bubble of politeness with a little laugh. 

 

“Basically, yeah.” The seemingly older boy responded with a strong laugh.

 

They continued to talk, and not just about the boy’s apparent ‘sexiling’, but really just whatever came to mind. The pair quickly bonded, talking about basically anything and everything whenever Seungcheol came, which was almost daily at this point. 

 

One day, after Vernon was having a  _ particularly _ bad day, mainly based on the fact that his roommate was moving out, he let Seungcheol behind the counter to sit at the other librarian chair and distract him.

 

“What made you keep coming, you know, even on the days that you weren’t sexiled?” Vernon asked, after learning that Seungcheol didn’t always need to be out of the apartment. 

 

“Well, I liked that it was a quiet place to study, but mainly because of the cute librarian,” Seungcheol said, a light smirk dancing on his face. 

 

Let's just say that Vernon spent the last bit of that conversation a bit more pink in the cheeks. 

 

After they finished talking, only because Seungcheol needed to go back to his apartment, Vernon finally had worked up the courage to do something that he had been thinking about for a while.

 

He quickly managed to write something on the bookmark of Seungcheols book.

 

‘ _ 503-555-8916 let's go out sometime maybe??’ _

 

They say their goodbyes, and Seungcheol leaves the library.

  
Later that night when Vernon is back in his apartment, he gets a text.

 

Checking his phone, he practically squeals in excitement. 

 

_ ‘i’d love to go out with a cute librarian’ _


End file.
